


coming home

by snottygrrl



Series: the harry/malfoy thing series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-10
Updated: 2005-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry's glad to be home</p>
            </blockquote>





	coming home

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** set in the [the harry/malfoy thing series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/5388)

Harry could barely wait to see her. The trip had been far too long. As he entered the flat he called out, "I'm home."

She came rushing to meet him.

He never thought he could love someone more than Draco. Never thought he'd be willing to leave him because of another. But she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever known, more precious to him than his own life.

He picked her up and swirled around, hugging her tightly.

"Daddy!" she squealed in delight.

Draco joined them. "She missed you."

Kissing his husband, Harry was grateful he'd never have to choose.


End file.
